


Star,dust and snow in between

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: 他看见尘埃、雪花和星星，它们一齐轻盈地落在那个年轻人肩上，好像世界上没有了更沉重的东西。





	Star,dust and snow in between

**Author's Note:**

> 生贺，非特定宇宙，Superfamily。

 

**05**

 

彼得在致辞前踌躇了几秒。

他不知道怎么开口，言辞在思想中左右支绌，但最终勇气战胜了年轻人的生涩，彼得说出了第一句话。

“他们度过了幸福的一生，”他声音微颤，“我希望我能这么说。”

远处教堂的钟声响了起来，冬日的晴空里，隐约传来麻雀的啁啾。

**04**

 

托尼把空位置留给了彼得。

蜘蛛男孩因为课程来晚了，他急促不安地喘着气，边道歉边挤开人群，在托尼旁边坐下。

牧师布道的间隙彼得看了托尼一眼，发现他的眼眶依然红着。

 

 

> **“我现在做的，远比我所做过的一切都美好；**
> 
> **“我获得的休息，远比我所知道的一切都甜蜜。”**

 

彼得悄悄碰了碰托尼。他的导师回过头来，于是彼得露出笑容。

“选得好，史塔克先生。”他轻轻地说，心里充满了慰藉。“队长肯定会喜欢的。”

**03**

 

史蒂夫削了一个苹果。托盘里每块的果皮都细细竖起，像兔子的两只耳朵。托尼歪倒在病床边的扶手椅上睡着了，身上盖着他送给史蒂夫的羊毛毯。

彼得还记得前几天托尼把它送来时的场景，那场面滑稽地有趣，两位联盟的名誉领袖为了一床早已不保暖但是历史悠久得令人怀念的棉被针锋相对，最后以美国队长的退让告一段落。

“彼得，我总得让着他。”史蒂夫带着笑意向他辩解，“不然按他钻牛角尖的性格……事情会没完没了。你不希望再看见他捣鼓出一个新的奥创或者绝境病毒吧？”

彼得往嘴里塞了一块苹果，迅速地点点头。托尼睁开眼睛看着他们。

“哦，是彼得。”他迷迷糊糊地问道。“今天下午没有课吗？”片刻后，托尼一个激灵，抖开了毛毯。

“我记得某个不听话的病人的血清已经失效一年了。”他烦躁地说，把羊毛毯重新铺到史蒂夫身上。病号躺在一堆枕头里，睁着依旧年轻的蓝眼睛无辜地看他笨手笨脚地折腾。托尼的动作停下来的时候他们对视了一会，史蒂夫拉起嘴角，一个无声的，满足的巨大笑容和更多伸展开的褶皱。

托尼静止了。他眨了眨眼，专注地看着史蒂夫。他似乎快要笑出来了，但他的后背却开始微微颤抖。

最终史蒂夫打破了沉默：“我削了你带来的苹果，想吃吗？”他用手指着床头柜，餐盘里一排白里透红的尖耳朵高高竖起。

彼得听到托尼从喉咙里挤出扑哧一声。这回他确实笑了，蜘蛛男孩欣慰地想。而当史蒂夫拿出了他的假牙，开始在空中追逐托尼叉子上的苹果切片时，他们三个笑得简直喘不过气来。

“好吧，这真是我人生中度过的最棒下午之一。”托尼宣布。史蒂夫朝彼得挑起眉毛，用假牙悄悄衔走了托盘里的最后一块切片。彼得竭力忍住笑意。

 

傍晚的时候，一个紧急电话暂时支开了托尼。史蒂夫拧亮了床头灯，看彼得在暖黄色的灯光下对付科学报告。托尼争论联盟事务的声音断断续续从走廊传来。

“一直都这样吗？”彼得从课本里抬起头，担忧地看着外面。“今天凌晨三点托尼给我发消息，说他升级了我的制服。他每天究竟工作多长时间？”

史蒂夫抿起嘴，若有所思。“以前我会看着托尼，在凌晨一两点的时候用最顽固的手段没收掉他的咖啡，送他回房间，并要求贾维斯在他试图回到工作间时警告我。”

“那有效吗？”彼得问。

“其实不……”史蒂夫的声音越来越轻，他看起来困得不行，尾音结束的时候，那个被雪白短发覆盖的脑袋已然陷进了柔软的枕头里。

“队长？”彼得回头，试探地靠近他轻唤。“罗杰斯先生？”

“史蒂夫？”托尼的声音突兀地响起，一抖之后几乎变了声调。“史蒂夫！”

托尼奔到床边，小心翼翼地扶住史蒂夫的后脑勺，摆正姿势，将多余的枕头垫在他后背。彼得跟着掖好散乱的被角，两人短促地对视了一眼。

“队长他……”

“不知道第几次了。”

彼得开口，托尼几乎是下一刻就接上了话。他低垂着头，轻微地摇了摇，像是想驱赶一些长久盘踞在脑海里的想法，按下了Stark Phone的关机键。

“我这几天不会再出席神盾局的会议了，告诉娜塔莎我希望她替我参加。”

彼得点点头。他看了一眼一片白色里的史蒂夫，感觉心脏某种程度上被绞紧了，鲜血淋漓地滴出来。他感到晕眩。

我看见了 **死亡** 。他告诫自己。这不是第一次了。

但他还是无法想象托尼此刻的感受。在这里，这间小小的白色病房里，死亡不再是一瞬间的事，不是一声枪击，是吊瓶漫长的滴答声，永无止境的心电图和突兀而持久的静寂。

是一个托尼和他都不愿听到的短短的五个字母的词。

 

“史蒂夫？”

“我梦见你了，托尼。哦，还有彼得。”被褥里的人孩子气地微笑。“你们猜猜我做了什么梦？”

“肯定是好梦。”彼得听见托尼说，声音里有细微的裂口绽开。“要么是你退步了，史蒂夫。你现在睡觉时候一点警惕性都没有，推都推不醒。”

“我梦见我们决裂了，你带着彼得上门和我打架。”史蒂夫安静地注视着他，开始讲述。

托尼转过脸去。“这蠢透了。”他说，用上了讥诮的语调。“肯定是我们赢了。”

史蒂夫笑了。“不全是。”他继续道，“最后我们在雪山上一座废弃的军事基地里狭路相逢——没有彼得，就我们两个——你的装甲和我的盾。”

“然后怎么了？你把盾砸进了我的反应炉里？”托尼嘲讽地看着他，“看来你有生之年不再受托尼·史塔克的工作间欢迎了，因为他向你介绍了他珍贵的装甲们，你却一门心思想砸毁它们。它们可比你的盾贵多了。对了，你的盾也是我家造的，怎么不还给我？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。“接着发生了一场雪崩，世界崩塌了，而我向下坠落。”他温柔地说，“冰雪扑面而来，把我拉入一片黑暗之中。我带着我的盾，但是那没有 用。死亡是非常寒冷的，睡眠也是如此。”

托尼僵住了。他只留给了史蒂夫一个背影，但连那个背影的轮廓都凝固不动了，彼得看见他发颤的双手握紧了床单。

史蒂夫专注地凝视着托尼，他的唇角漾起一个小小的，热烈的微笑。“这时候我看见一点光亮。”他说道，“是从你装甲的胸口发出的。你飞过来，接住了我。”

“这不好笑。”托尼沉闷地说。

“我是认真的。”史蒂夫说。他看着托尼的背影，神色端凝而虔诚。“你胸口的热度融化了冰霜。当我醒来时，你正抱着我飞行。我们一起飞向光明。”

托尼下意识地摸了摸那个反应堆曾存在的地方，他垂下眼睛。“那里是凉的，队长。恐怕你是一厢情愿了。”

“不，我记得。”史蒂夫答非所问。他注视托尼，蓝色眼眸里光芒璀璨流转，像夜色下倒影星河熠熠的多瑙河。“我一直都记得，托尼·史塔克有一颗温暖的心。”他微微弯起嘴角，笑容饱含爱意，又追加一句。

“你的反应堆就是证据。 ”

托尼沉默着。他没有回头看史蒂夫，而是兀自攥紧了床单，力度之大令彼得心惊。

“你就想说这个，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？让我和彼得担惊受怕这么久以后，你醒过来发表长篇大论，就是为了告诉我一句佩珀说过的话？”托尼最终克制不住地失声大叫起来。他转过身瞪着史蒂夫，脸气得煞白，身体微微颤抖着。

“别再说胡话了，史蒂夫。你需要好好休息。”托尼搭上史蒂夫的肩膀，用额头轻抵着对方松弛的下巴，挤出哭泣般的叹息。“我也受不了了。”

“你非常介意我用盾牌砸你的那部份吗？”被他靠着的人轻轻问道。

“难道真的有吗？你这个想象力丰富的老冰棍。”托尼勉强地哽出一句回击，随后像是被呛住了一样半天说不出话。“按你……咳，咳，的说法，你可是砸碎了我的心。”

“我发誓，托尼，我永远，永远不会做出这种事。”史蒂夫静静地说道。他吃力地把托尼往怀里拉得更近了些，依偎着对方的鬓角。

“你开始有白发了，托尼。你不该熬夜。”

“百步笑五十步，看来我要头一次成为‘比谁更年轻’大赛的冠军了。”托尼轻轻嘟囔，闭上了眼睛。

史蒂夫没有说话，用他苍老的嘴唇吻了吻托尼的前额，他意识到了那种感觉，白驹过隙的，稍纵即逝的。就像他曾经站在佩吉的病床前。你来得太晚了。太晚了。她无声地说。然后她的面容和那些逝去的战友一起，变成档案里泛黄的老照片。

他松开手，托尼抬起头，欲言又止地看着他。史蒂夫望进那双焦糖色的眼睛里。以往他会在想象中加进两勺砂糖，一捧馥郁的蜂蜜，用最虔诚的爱情的甜美去赞颂它们，现在史蒂夫却看到一面碎裂的镜子，上面映出自己脸上岁月斑驳侵蚀的痕迹。

 

> **托尼·史塔克有一颗温暖的心。**
> 
>   

 

冰雪扑面而来，把他拉入一片黑暗之中。

 

> **死亡是非常寒冷的，睡眠也是如此。**
> 
>   

 

但是。

“你会 **停下** 吗？”他悄声向怀里的人问道。“在我离去之后？”

托尼的脸上第一次露出困惑的表情。“史蒂夫，”他迟疑，“你说什么？”

“如果我已经坠落，而上方还有更多需要你拯救的人。”史蒂夫笃定道。“你会去救他们吧？”

托尼望着他片刻，露出一个虚弱的微笑。“你知道，钢铁侠的装甲速度是很快的。”

“万一救我来不及了呢？”史蒂夫点点下巴，“你会这么做吧？”

托尼赌气般地把他的胳膊推到一边。

“我去找快银。”

“版权问题，还有，宇宙不同。”

“哈？！”皱眉沉思。“那就幻视。”

“不。”

“彼得！”

“托尼。”史蒂夫按住他肩膀，目光诚恳。“这是你一个人的 **选择** 。”

“我不能眼睁睁看着你死去却什么也不做！”托尼咆哮出声，尾音却滑落下来。“不。”他无助地看着史蒂夫。“你他妈就不能不死吗，罗杰斯？”

“注意语言，钢铁侠。”史蒂夫软下来。他闭上眼睛，亲吻了托尼翘起的一缕额发，发觉自己拥住他的手在微微战栗。“事实是，你正在这么做。”

“我已经得到了最好的一切，托尼，你就是那最好的一切。”他停顿。“你已经给了我足够多的东西。”

“是我得到了你。”托尼轻声说。“再也没有什么比一根七十年前的老冰棍更值得拥有的了。”

史蒂夫笑了出声。“它会化掉的。”

“是啊，可是它该死地甜。捏在手里片刻都能使我的生活充满希望。”托尼近乎自语地望着史蒂夫，试着回以微笑，但失败了，只好抬起手用力擦了擦眼睛。

“史蒂夫。”他叹息。“我的队长。我的 **星星** 。”

“我很抱歉。”

史蒂夫温柔地蹭了蹭对方的头发，感到内心安详而纯净。

“不，不用道歉，托尼。”他甚至想要大笑。 **“这才是死神也无法从我们身上取走的东西。”**

“你是个彻头彻尾的老混蛋。”托尼抱着史蒂夫，现在他露出的笑容是发自真心的。“现在死亡也无法把我们分开了，嗯？”

“如果你急于摆脱我的话，是的，看来你没法如愿以偿了。”史蒂夫搂紧了他。

“一颗温暖的心。”彼得怯生生地接口。“现在我也记得了，史塔克先生。这个事实没人能在知道后忘记。”

“见鬼的。”托尼拧起眉毛，“我想我最好还是给弗瑞打个电话，安排好接下来几天的行程好避开你们这两个甜话罐。你们一定是想用糖衣炮弹把我淹死。钢铁侠拒绝这么甜蜜的死法，他要去拯救世界了。”

“注意语言。”史蒂夫和彼得同时说。他们对视一眼，无视托尼的抗议，大笑起来。

 

02

 

“我不知道你不喜欢往咖啡里加糖？”史蒂夫身体前倾，仔细地观察着托尼按下开机键，打开托盖，放入一个深色的小盒。“这是什么新式的咖啡机吗？”

“我用不着现在加糖。”托尼回答。他往旁边挪了一些，转头避开史蒂夫的视线。“此外，当然。有公司送了我一台原型机。”

史蒂夫交叉起双臂，审视地看着他。“所以你凌晨三点穿着装甲从复仇者大厦飞出去，只是为了签收一个包裹？”

“我有权这么做，这是送给我的礼物。”托尼争辩道。“难道一个成年人不能决定自己什么时候出去拿快递吗？”

史蒂夫看着他，微微眯起眼睛。“星期五告诉我，包裹是从瓦坎达寄来的，你飞出去的时候它刚刚运抵纽约港，而不是复仇者大厦。”

“黑豹的小礼物。”托尼叹气道。“我很激动不行吗？我是个咖啡因的狂热信徒，你又不是不知道。”

史蒂夫不由得提高了声调。“托尼，我们已经坚持了一个月的减量适应，你可以的——”

“打住！你在红区受了伤，治疗的那几天我们可没碰过面。”托尼做了个手势，后退一步。“我不想和你吵起来，队长，但是这是我最近繁忙工作里唯一的小小乐趣，你不能剥夺它。”

“我得提醒你，你的方糖储备已经被我全部转移了。”史蒂夫不容置疑地向前一步，“就在你飞出去收快递的时候。”

“你……史蒂夫·罗杰斯！你简直叫人不可理喻！”托尼捏紧了拳头。“星期五？”

“是的，先生。过量摄入咖啡对您的心脏等器官有害，我和罗杰斯队长已经再三提醒过你了。”

“我睡不着……史蒂夫。你要理解我。”托尼口气软下来，他忧虑地注视着史蒂夫，“我得干点什么别的转移注意力，你能明白吧？”

“那就告诉我。”史蒂夫露出笑容，他期待地看着托尼。“托尼，你知道你可以信任我。”

托尼继续后退。他摇着头，表情遗憾。“不，你不会理解的，队长。”

咖啡机适时地响了起来。褐色的液体流进托尼预先放好的马克杯中。托尼正欲去拿，史蒂夫抢先一步，举起杯子将咖啡悉数灌进了自己嘴里。

现场一片静谧。托尼瞪着史蒂夫，后者无辜地看着他，把马克杯放到桌上。“你不能再喝了，托尼。”史蒂夫含糊地解释道，他皱着眉头试图吞咽，看起来很困扰。“确实……好苦。”

“该死的，史蒂夫，你自找的，我忍不了了。”托尼愠怒地低声说。他冲上前，一把拉住了史蒂夫的领口，吻了上去。

最初托尼没有感觉到回应。史蒂夫的嘴唇是柔软的、温热的，他均匀的鼻息轻轻扑打着托尼的嘴角，几乎要令托尼感到徒劳的难过。但很快史蒂夫的呼吸混乱起来，像是才反应过来发生了什么。史蒂夫俯下身来，捧住托尼的脸颊，开始回吻他。咖啡顺着他们嘴唇的空隙流过去，托尼猝不及防地被呛住，咳嗽起来。

“托尼？”史蒂夫慌张地松开手，拍着他的背。托尼拍开他的手。

“所以……队长，你也喜欢人工呼吸？亏我担心了那么久。”托尼说，他的脸涨红了，皱着眉头看史蒂夫，半是恼怒，半是说不出的欣喜。“看来我们可以多培养一些相似的爱好，就从咖啡开始吧。”

史蒂夫的耳根红了起来。他半晌没说话，只是直直注视着托尼，最终开了口。

“你还想喝咖啡吗？”他摊开双手，做出一个拥抱的姿势。“我这里还有。”

托尼微笑起来，想到夜空中的繁星，想到那些可遇不可求的时刻，心里感到一阵温暖的笃定。

“甜吗？”他问道，交叉起双臂站在原地。“不甜我可不答应。”

史蒂夫凝视着托尼，眼神闪亮而宁静。

“比你想象的还要甜得多。”

 

01

 

“我可以许两个愿望吗？”托尼怯生生地问道。

霍华德与玛丽亚对视了一眼，感到心里充满了歉疚。“当然啦，”他伸手轻抚着儿子的小脑袋，“只要足够真诚，你许的所有愿望都会变成现实。”

“我想要一只小狗。”托尼闭上眼睛，轻轻地，虔诚地说。玛丽亚略带责备地看着霍华德，后者露出为难的表情。我会考虑的。他用口型对妻子承诺。

“然后……希望爸爸能把美国队长从星星上带回来。”托尼说道。

霍华德愣住了。他蹲下来，手扶着睁开眼睛的小寿星的肩膀，语气轻柔地问，“你怎么会想到这个愿望，托尼？”

“你说他开着飞机消失在天空里，那他肯定是飞到哪颗星星上，迷路了吧。”托尼执拗地指着窗外的夜空，他的眼睛里充满热切。“就像小王子离开他的小星球到处旅行前一样，但那里连玫瑰花也没有，他肯定孤单坏了。”

“托尼。”霍华德豁然开朗。“这就是你上个生日想要望远镜的理由？”

“我看不到他。”托尼说，孩童稚嫩的嗓音里充满了哀伤。“星星太多了，那么远，那么渺小，我找不到他，明明他那么需要帮助。”

“你能做到吧，爸爸？你是在寻找他吧？”他昂起头期待地看着霍华德。霍华德垂下眼睛，把儿子紧紧抱在怀里。他听到自己沙哑的声音。“是啊，托尼。我比你厉害多了，肯定能找到他的。”

“我会比你还要厉害的。”托尼鼓起脸颊。“我肯定能先找到那颗星星，你要加把劲了，爸爸。”

“好啊，我接受这个挑战。”霍华德笑了，他揉乱了托尼的头发，吐出一口气。“等着瞧吧。”

**00**

 

彼得顿了片刻，似乎回忆起了什么，他露出微笑。

“而一切确实如此。”

 

葬礼结束的时候天色已晚，碎雪稀稀落落地溶进夜幕里。人们前后走出墓园的门，钟声在墓地上空回荡。

彼得仍然伫立在墓碑前。索尔走上前，把一只手搭在对方肩上。

“联盟明天有一个关于斯克鲁人的任务。”索尔说。“我理解你的心情，你可以晚一些——”

“他们从没离开过。”彼得坚定地说。月光照亮他年轻的面庞，索尔看到他睫毛上初霜的闪光。“史塔克先生和队长，即使是死亡也无法把我们与他们分离。”

索尔静在原地。他沉思良久，最终用力拍了拍彼得的肩膀。

“你说得对。”他沉声说。“这就是我们被称作‘复仇者’的原因。”

索尔背对着他，踩着雪向墓园门口走去。走到半途时，他停下脚步，回头望着彼得的背影。

微明的夜空下，他看见尘埃、雪花和星星，它们一齐轻盈地落在那个年轻人肩上，好像世界上没有了更沉重的东西。

“彼得。”他轻轻说。“明天早上七点半。”

彼得转过身来，给了索尔一个微笑。那是个勇敢无畏的笑容，充满不可战胜的决心和希望。

 

“复仇者，集结。”他回答道。

**Fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “这份迟来的顿悟使他吓了一跳，原来是生命，而非死亡，才是没有止境的。”
> 
> ——加西亚·马尔克斯，《霍乱时期的爱情》


End file.
